Demon or Goddess
by aki.ari
Summary: A female assassin enters the picture. Is she Demon or Goddess? and what role does she play in Sesshoumaru's life?
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts

My name is Ruby I am a demon or well actually it's half demon, half goddess. I know it sounds a bit far fetched but my insane demon father fell in love with my mother who happened to be goddess of chaos. I don't really know how they met but I still have the strength of a full demon and of a full goddess.  
  
My hair black, slightly wavy and reaches just a bit past my waist. I have a few streaks of red and gold woven into my hair. My eyes are ruby red, my skin is light, slightly tanned and pale. My eyes contrast with my skin like fire and ice. I'm of medium height and wear a black and red demon slayer outfit usually I sport a black assassin outfit with two crimson streaks just under my eyeline. I don't wear shoes of any kind, I use cloth foot wraps which protect my feet while allowing me to be ever so silent while stalking my prey.  
  
I live by hunting other demons for survival and pleasure I suppose I got that from my dad. I love the moment just before a kill, the adrenaline running throug me gives me such a thrill.  
  
I have the worst tember and attitude I get thet from my mother. If anyone shows me disrespect regardless of who or if they're just plain annoying me they end up dead within a matter of seconds. I take no pity on the foolishness of others it's either they are strong or clever enough to stay alive or I kill them mercilessly. I had a history and even some family but that's all done and gone with, it's over and I wouldn't have it any other way. Lately i've noticed a change in the winds that brings with it the scent of a demon, I suspect he is very strong from the feel of his aura. I believe I have just found my newest target. I mask my scent then make my way towards the demon.  
  
Who should be the demon Kouga, Sesshy, Inu Yasha, or maybe Naraku? 


	2. Chapter 2: Warning of Battle

Sesshoumaru sat against a tree in the middle of a clearing. 'I have nothing to worry about seeing as Rin and Jaken are back in my lands, no one would dare kill them especially on my lands' he thought relaxing a bit but still not letting his guard down.  
  
'His scent is getting stronger so that means i'm getting closer. I should be there soon i'm not going to use my full speed now i'll save that for a surprise later on. I hope he is a worthy enough apponent I would hate to come all this way for nothing' Ruby thought as the loose asassin clothes fluttered in the wind as she ran.  
  
'Almost night fall and nothing has happened' Sesshoumaru thought gazing to the now darkening sky.  
  
'Finally here at last' Ruby thought as she came to a stop behind a tree. 'Time for some action' she thought drawing two swords from their sheaths on her back.  
  
Ruby made her was into the clearing hidden in the shadows of the now midnight sky. 'I want a challenge so i'll announce my presance' she thought.   
  
"Sesshoumaru lord of the western lands I warn you. Be ready for my first attack I will not hold back, and I will not say this again" Ruby said firmly. 


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Attack

Sesshoumaru stood up surprised that he had not smelled another presance in the air. 'This creature must have a lot of power to hide her scent so well' Sesshoumaru thought.

Ruby silenttly aproached Sesshoumaru eyes glistening.

"Show yourself" Sesshoumaru said. Ruby stepped out of the shadows her entire body hidden by the black material except for her eyes.

'Well he sure is handsom, I almost feel bad for atempting to kill him. Almost but not quite enough' Ruby thought as she ran towards Sesshoumaru with her swords both out.

Seshoumaru moved out of the way barely in time to dodge her first attack. He formed his whip and lashed it out at her. Ruby flipped backwards to distance herself from the attack.

She then threw her sowrds up in the air did four flips forwards dodgeing each of Sesshoumaru's atempts to whip her. and the caught them. She stood right infront of Sesshoumaru now and lashed out with her sword slicing his stomach. She then flipped out of the way of his next attack.

Ruby resheathed her swords and stood there waiting for his attack. Sesshoumaru lashed out his whip and instead of dodging it she caught it.

'What is she doing' Sesshoumaru wondered. The whip stung her hand but she could care less it would heal eventually. She used the whip to pull Sesshoumaru towards her. "Cage of darkness" Ruby said as they were both engulfed in a dark spheare.

Sesshoumaru looked around it was pitch blak he could only see his light whip and the light it gave of.

"Afraid of the dark?" Ruby asked laughing. 'Where is she?' Shesshoumaru thought. "Over here" Ruby said.

'She can read my thoughts?' Sesshoumaru thought "very smart most demons don't get that until just before they die" Ruby said.

"You bitch!" a man's voice yelled from outside of the spheare. "Not now what the hell is your problem" Ruby said her anger evident in her voice.

The man unsheathed his sword and hacked at the spheare of darkness. Ruby cringed as she felt each impact upon it in in her mind. The spheare faded and Ruby was standing again the pain had subsided but her anger had grown.

Her firery red eyes glistened with hatred. She attacked head on drawing her sword and slitting the man's calves so he couldn't run or walk fast enough to attack proparly.

He threw a dagger at her cutting open her side. She retailiated by slitting his wrists until just before the pulse.

"Bitch you're going to regret this" he said "I really doubt that, Varion" Ruby said spitting out the last word as if it were a disgrace to speak it.

Sesshoumaru watched them fight entranced by her agilaty and elagance as she fought. Varion had threw another two daggers at her. She managed to dodge one of them but the second one slit her arm.

She slit his throat and then suported herself on her sword as the blood ran down from her wounds.

Varion's body burst into a pile of silvery blue dust that blew away in the wind. 'That's one less problem for me to worry about' Ruby thought turning to Sesshoumaru.

"You look tired why not take a breather" Sesshoumaru said not thinking about the words before letting them escape his mouth.

"Are you mocking me?" Ruby asked as her eyes almost screamed instant death. Sesshoumaru came back to his senses and was ready for her to attack him.

"Hoe dare you" Ruby said a firery aura surounding her. 'I know this drains my energy but I can't help it no one mocks me ever' she thought as the the fire became visible around her.

Sesshoumaru's sixth sense told him that danger was near but he ignored it. Once the fire had become completely visible Ruby yelled "Flames of Tarturus" as the flames encirled her in a cyclone of fire.

The fire shot out in all directions burning away all the trees and everything else within a twenty mile radius. Sesshoumaru was not hit thanks to his tensaiga that save his life yet again.

Ruby used her sword to hold herself up as she felt her energy drain out of her body with the attack.

'Such power' Sesshoumaru said stunned at her capability. Ruby glanced over exspecting to see a pile of smoldering ashes but instead there stood Sesshoumaru unfazed at all.

Ruby's eyes grew wide and her head began to spin with the blood and energy loss. 'That should have worked' She thought before colapsing to the ground unconsious and in pain.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update but I was busy and was also working on some of my other stories.


	4. Chapter 4: Crimson Tears

Sesshoumaru walked over and looked down at Ruby. 'She's still breathing' he thought 'how could she hold such power I would be dead by now if it wasn't for the tensaiga. That attack must have drained her energy. My instincts tell me to kill her but I want to find out about why she tried to kill me first' he thought picking Ruby up and walking into the charred forest until he reached an area which haden't been burned down and had a small stream flowwing through it.

Sesshoumaru leaned her against a tree lightly then walked over to the other side of the clearing where he sat in silence waiting for her to regain consiousness.

Ruby awoke as she felt the sunlight hitting her face through the thick trees.

"I could have sworn that I burned down the forest that surrounded me before I passed out" Ruby muttered opening her eyes.

"You did" Sesshoumaru said in his normal monotone voice.

Ruby snapped her head instantly to face the way his voice was coming from to see Sesshoumaru sitting against a tree trunk with his gaze fixed on her.

"You, why aren'y you dead yet?" Ruby questioned her gaze becoming cold and deadly, her voice firm and full of force and anger.

"Who are you nad why did you attack me?" Sesshoumaru asked ignoring Ruby's question which was a big mistake.

"Answer me!" Ruby yelled glaring daggers at Sesshoumaru.

"I thought it was quiet obvious, you're just not strong enough" Sesshoumaru said feeling the need to taunt this girl.

"What? How dare you! I may be many things but weak or 'not strong enough' as you so lightly put it is not one of them!" Ruby yelled placing her hand against her belt and pulling forth several small throwing stars.

"You will pay for your insolance" Ruby said tossing two throwing stars at Sesshoumaru who would have been hit had it not been for the glint of light that caught his eye when Ruby drew the blades.

Springing up from her position on the ground and ignoring the searing pain in her side and the sting in her arm.

She held two throwing stars in her hand and used them as if they were daggers slashing at Sesshoumaru continuously.

Just watching the fury in her eyes Sesshoumaru continued to dodge her swift attacks that he was sure would cause quite a deal of pain if any of them hit him.

Ruby's grip tightened on the blades as they cut into her soft skin.

'Blood' Sesshoumaru thought as soon as the scent hit him. He had smelled blood from the previous wounds on her but this scent of her blood seemed to be growing which meant that she was bleeding more.

Instead of dodging her next attack Sesshoumaru caught her wrists holding them tightly.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked his eyes turning into narrow slits which glared down at Ruby.

No fear ran through her, but shock. She was confused and at the same time stunned with her opponent. She quickly brought her thoughts back to the matter at hand and twisted her hand trying to get the blade to slit his arm even just enough to stun him so she could get out of his grasp.

She glared at him again after trying and failing to cut him and free herself.

"None of your buisness" Ruby said harshly.

Her glare intensified as she looked at him, hatred, anger and pain coursing through her viens. Her ruby red eyes clouded over by a deep grey like a cloud over the bright sun. Her eyes continued to grow dark and cloudy covering every inch of red that previously shone in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru just watched her angrily at her attitude yet intrigued at her spirit.

The clear morning skies began to cloud over with deep gray storm clouds and thunder could be heard loudly shaking the area.

Ruby's eyes were close to black now and her grip on the blades tightened causing streams of crimson blood to flow from her wound like satanic tears the just cut through thier prison.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the now darkened sky and then to Ruby. The skies burst open with rain which turned blood red as it fell.

The deep crimson rain falling from the skies splashed against the river's surface causing ripples to cross it's once calm waters.

The blood rained from the sky and stained the cold, hard ground with it's tears.

Sesshoumaru looked to Ruby and released her hands from his grip to watch her stormy eyes to grow angrier as she advanced on him.


	5. Chapter 5: Giving In To Darkness

Ruby loosened her grip on the blades so they were easier to manuever. She slashed at Sesshoumaru catching him off gaurd and cutting his arm.

Ruby jumped back as her viosion blurred; loosening her grip on the blades allowed more blood to flow by and now she was being drained of the liquid life that pulsed through her. Sesshoumaru saw that she was loosing her focus and tried to get closer but she just lashed out again.

Ruby slashed at Sesshoumaru repetivley until the motions meant nothing. He kept didging her attacks and was ocasionally knicked by the blades she was swinging at him. Finally the bloody tears stoped pouring from the skies as Ruby grew weak again and felt herself loosing her grip on the waking world but refused to pass out again so she fought desperatly to remain in her conscious state.

Sesshoumaru caught her wrists again but this time he pulled her close so she couldn't move much. He just looked down at her struggling to break free of his iron like grasp. Ruby stoped strugling and just stood there and her eyes met his and instantly she was intrigued by the mystery she found in his calm, amber eyes.

"Drop the weapons" he comanded. Ruby blinked and tried to comprehend what he had just said, had he really just said to drop her weapons. What did he take her for an idiot? Hell no.

"Like hell I am, why don't you just let me go so we can hurry up and finish this fight I have better things to do than spen two or three days trying to kill one deamon when i could have killed at least ten others by then" Ruby spat angrily as she began to struggle again.

"Drop the blades and then i'll release you" Sesshoumaru said his voice still remaining calm and emotionless. Ruby refused to drop her weapons and gripped them tighter until the pain was almost killing her.

She felt herself falling out of consciousness and realized that she had lost and if he spared her she would be indepted to him. She dropped her blades and he released his grip on her wrists. Ruby felt her body functions stoping as she couldn't remain standing so she allowed herself to fall but instead felt an arm wrap around her and pull her up.

Ruby fought with herself to keep awake but then gave up and whispered her name "Ruby" to Sesshoumarou before she let the darkness to engulf her mind.


	6. Chapter 6: Harsh Convorsation

'Ruby' Sesshoumaru thought smirking as he realized when he first saw her that's the colour her eyes were. Well actually it was more like a firery crimson like her blood either way the name fit her beauty.

Sesshoumaru lifted Ruby up and leaned her against a tree and listened to her slowed breath while her body struggled to circulate her now thinned blood. He watched her for hours waiting for her to stir but she didn't. He wasn't worried about her but there was a certain level of hope that she would wake soon to relieve his mind.

"No!" Ruby yelled to the barren darkness of her mind. She had been running for hours trying to escape the blackened confinements but to no avail. She broke down to her knees and sat in her prison wanting to break free.

"Akina, you've gotten yourself into quite a mess this time haven't you?" A voice asked echoing in her mind. Her head snapped up and she looked around frantically to find the source of the voice but she found that she was the only one there and she was probably falling into delusions.

"No this isn't your imagination acting up on your currently delusional state, I am very real Akina" the voice said again.

"No! you're not real get out of my head and leave me to my suffering" she yelled out to the darkness.

"Do you know who I am?" the voice asked again. Ruby just shook her head miserably.

"I'm your mother, Kisharana Alisia Vershirne" the voice said.

"No! You're not my mother" Ruby yelled.

"I am your mother whether you want to believe it or not, and you are my daughter Akina Ruby Vershirne Searash" she said.

"Am I dead? Is that why i'm being plauged with these false dreams of the past lives that have left me?" Ruby asked.

"Akina, don't be foolish you have the imortal blood of a goddess and a dark demonic strength flowing through your viens there is no creature on this earth that can end you if you do not wish it. You are strong and young yet you waste your life away killing pathetic demons who you could take easily if you would only embrace your blood strength" Kisharana said.

"Imortal blood of a goddess? If your blood is imortal then why are you dead?" Ruby asked in a pained voice. There was no reply for a few moments.

"Akina, I'm not dead just not amongst the living. I'm goddess of chaos, I live in every bit of chaos in this world; I live in you" Kisharana said softly to her daughter.

"Why now? why abandon me and after all these fucking long years do you choose to say anything to me? Is it because you're ashamed of me that you want me to be a better daughter, do you want me to die and join you in hell? Is that why you came back?" Ruby asked falling into hysterics.

"No that's not why; I needed to let you know that you weren't alone. You were throwing your life away and I couldn't just stand by and watch" she said.

"Throw my life away? I have no fucking life! And I can think you and my father for that!" Ruby yelled.

"You know that's not true" Kisharana said. "Like hell it's not fucking true you've been here all these years and not once did you come ot comfort me when I was scared and alone, not once did I hear your voice soothing my troubled mind as I fell into tourtured dreams, not once did you try to quiet my screams. You watched me suffer and you didn't say a word to me, you were alive and you didn't bother to tell me that you were there for me. And now when I have nothing left, no strength, no life, nothing to live for you come to tell me you've been with me the whole time. I hate you! how can you even claim to be my mother!" Ruby yelled tears streaming from her eyes.

"You don't even know what you're talking about" Kisharana said in an angered voice.

"Oh i'm sorry did I make you mad? Did I hurt you in some way? 'Cause if I did i'm glad cause you left me alone to die, as far as i'm concerned I have no fuckin mother!" Ruby yelled her eyes clouded by tears, not like there was anything to see anyways.

"Akina, you disgrace me how dare you speak to me in that manner. You don't know anything; nothing! you're just a little girl in this a cursed world you didn't know how I fought to save you from the hell that I live in" Kisharana said.

"Oh i'm so sorry; i'm sorry you had to love dad and then be cursed with me as your daughter only to be dissapointed by me and abandon me. Don't speak to me of hell; you know nothing of hell _mom_" Ruby spat the last word as if it was a word not to be mentioned in polite convorastion.

"You are goddess of chaos; you _are_ hell!" Ruby yelled.

"May you die in your hell for the way you speak of me" Kisharana spat angrily.

"Gladly, Now get the fuck out of my mind!" Ruby yelled infuriated and hurt and wanting to feel death consume her.

There was a great wind of fire that washed throught her mind and burned her mind. The voice was gone and once again Ruby was left in the dark confinements of hell that had stolen her from the waking world. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift farther into the hell that threatened to devour her.


	7. Chapter 7: Repaying Part Of Her Debt

Ruby's breathing slowed to almost nothing and her body warmed up greatly. Sesshoumaru heard a disgruntled scream come from her limp body and looked up. Sesshoumaru moved closer to Ruby and shook her gently, she didn't move she just emitted a soft moan of pain as if something had hurt her greatly and she couldn't get up.

Ruby was falling so far into the hellish confinements that she was dying as it was happening, dying slowly as she fell. Sesshoumaru heard the pulse of Tensaigua but couldn't see the demons from the after life come to claim her body.

'Damn it, why can't I see those demons' he thought slightly annoyed. Sesshoumaru was trying not to show the worry he was now harbouring towards her, but it was hard. 'You can't die we didn't finish our duel yet; you have to wake up so I can kill you' Sesshoumaru though trying to convince himself that's the only reason he wanted her to wake up.

Ruby emitted another soft cry of pain as her breath slowed to nothing. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if she was dead or not so he just sat there and looked at her. After about an hour had gone by Sesshoumaru felt Tensaigua pulse again and he drew it from its sheath.

He could see the demons now but they were just there; they weren't going closer to her motionless body, then they disappeared. 'What the hell' Sesshoumaru wondered and reseathed Tensaigua.

"I will not let myself die, I will not let myself die..." Ruby repeated over and over to herself. "I will break free of this darkness and live again" she said hoping that if she said it enough it might happen.

After a while of trying she gave up 'I need help' she thought and the thought echoed throughout her mind. Her subconsious began to fall again; into the hellish unconscious nightmare that she had just broke out of. "No i'm not going back, i'm not going to die here. Let me go!" she yelled to the darkness.

There was a wild wind of fire and water that swept through her mind; it was like diving into a fridged pond in the middle of winter. Her breathing resumed and Sesshoumaru looked down at her surprised that she had brought herself back.

He shook her gently again and her eyes shot open. "Am I dead?" she asked softly as she tryed to make sense of the world that she had just returned to. Sesshoumaru just looked at her and shook his head.

'I did it? Did I just...cheat death, no it's not possible. But wait maybe I did and I'm back and then that means...Shit I owe him for not killing me; damn' Ruby thought flustered at her newest realization.

"Sesshoumaru I am indepted to you for sparing my life" Ruby said softly and bowed her head. Sesshoumaru just watched her in silence. "I require nothing from you except some answers" he said.

"Answers I may not be able to give you but I have noticed that you have lost an arm; I have no doubt that you would be able to fight perfectly now but if you would like I could...help you regain this arm" she said softly; hoping to repay her dept to him now.

Sesshoumaru looked at her in shock, this young nieve demoness thinks she can regrow one of his limbs. Despite his doubts he thought that it couldn't hurt to try.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked in his normal calm tone. Ruby just watched him for a second, was he going to actually let her help him? It seemed so. "Uh, just sit down" she said. Sesshoumaru did as he was directed and sat next to her.

Ruby turned to face him and moved his sleeve up. She placed her hand where his arm was supposed to be and closed her eyes.

"Filiolus quod dea of vita quod nex of chaos quod ordo of Olympus quod abyssus. Tribuo mihi obduco ut curatio lux lucis of Seracus, ut ego vires succurro is everto quod restituo meus dept" she chanted softly.

A light glow formed in the shape of Sesshoumaru's arm and again Ruby chanted the same words softly. The light grew blinding and Sesshoumaru could feel warmth lick at his skin. 'I can allow the pain to pass into him, I didn't prepare him for it' she though holding the pain of healing him inside herself.

She emmited a slight whimper of pain but quickly regained her composure. When the light dissipated Sesshoumaru saw Ruby force a smile before closing her eyes to rest. He looked at his newly recovered arm.

'Thank you' he thought to Ruby's resting form.

A/N: The chant Ruby used was in latin here is the translation. "Gods and goddesses of life and death, of chaos and order, of heaven and hell. Grant me passage to the healing light of Seracus, that I might help this demon and repay my dept."


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye

Sesshoumaru glanced at the sleeping girl beside him. 'I have no idea what to do with her' Sesshoumaru thought sighing as he looked up to the sky above them it had been at least two hours since she had fell asleep and he had been wondering what to do with her the whole time.  
The girl intrigued him but he wasn't one to let that stop him from killing a foe. She had attacked him and for that alone he should have killed her but instead he was curious. Then she regained for him his lost arm to which he was truly grateful after having given up on finding a replacement for it. After another long hour of thinking Sesshoumaru decided he would wait until she awoke and then leave. He had nothing to do with her and he'd go back to Rin and Jaken as normal and continue on without even thinking about the odd female beside him ever again. "Morning" Ruby said softly as she stretched, opening her eyes. "I'd hardly say it was morning" Sesshoumaru said. "You're still here?" She asked in slight shock. "If I weren't I'd not be talking to you, and you would have been a fool for greeting no one" Sesshoumaru said unsure of why he was talking with her. It hadn't been the plan. The plan was to up and go once she awoke but here he was sitting and chatting with her as though it was normal. "On the contrary if you weren't here then I wouldn't seem like a fool greeting no one, as no one would be there to see me" Ruby said smirking as she stood dipping her hands into the river in front of them. "I just want to tell you that I'm not sorry for attacking you, it's in my nature" Ruby said as Sesshoumaru just stared at her tossing water into the air like a child. "What exactly is this nature of yours?" Sesshoumaru asked feeling he might as well attempt to get some answers out of her as she seemed to be more relaxed and somewhat lively. "I'm half demon half goddess; Chaos goddess to be exact thus my desire to fight you" she said looking over at him from the side of the river. 'She had no grudge against me or anything she just sensed my strength and attacked' Sesshoumaru thought almost insulted by her attitude. "You know you're an interesting guy, I thought I had most creatures figured but then you surprise me. Instead of going all out in attempts to kill me you just block my attacks. And when I was weak and on the brink you didn't finish me off and as I was sleeping you could have easily killed me or left but you didn't. So here's my question for you. Why?" Ruby said eyes glowing violently. "You intrigue me" Sesshoumaru said simply causing a surprised look to cross her face before she began laughing. He didn't however take too kindly to that laughing at all. "I'm sorry but seriously that's why you did all that? Because somehow I interested you, that's almost an insult you know" Ruby said laughter gone as she eyed him dangerously.  
"Are you intending to fight me again?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Nah did that already; though you didn't go all out I know your movements now and it wouldn't be a fun battle. That and you spared my life and though I returned your limb I still owe you my life as it is. Truth be known fixing your arm was nothing short of simple though it took a bit of energy. Then again I'll admit that I'm only half goddess so my powers are a little weaker" Ruby stated looking at Sesshoumaru who had stood up. "You heading off now?" Ruby asked "Yes" was all he said as he began to walk away. Ruby ran over and flipped over him pressing her lips to his briefly before jumping back onto a tree limb. "I guess you intrigue me too" she said simply. Sesshoumaru looked at her for a long while before continuing off. 'What a shame we'll never see each other again' Ruby thought vanishing from sight.

-The End-

* * *

A/N: Ok I know the ending was really crappy but this was originally intended to have been a one-shot idea but then I took so long to write each part that it ended up as a bunch of small chapters. When I get the chance though I'm going to take down all the chapters, edit them and re-format them. Then I'll post it back up as the originally intended one-shot. 


End file.
